


Mug Speech

by deluweil



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deluweil/pseuds/deluweil
Summary: Eddie didn't notice the first time Buck handed him a mug full of coffee, that the mug had something to say but when he started noticing the mugs he was handed had meaning he'd go back to this moment and remember that this one said "Just be grateful I made it out of bed." To be fair Buck wasn't wrong.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 345





	Mug Speech

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somebodysomeplace1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/gifts).



> Dedicated to somebodysomeplace1 who wanted a prompt in which the boys have a slow fun day along with Christopher and have them maybe realize they love each other. I may have deviated a bit, but really this prompt took a life of its own :)

**Mug Speech**

Eddie loved their off days, especially those where all three of them woke up in the same house. Buck was somehow always the first up, if pressed on the why he'd say it's because of his SEALs training, something about being up at the ass crack of dawn every day for 24 weeks tends to condition a person in a certain way, especially a hyperactive one.

On school days he'd be up second, already having woken up Christopher and shoved himself into work clothes, he'd slowly shuffle into the kitchen to find Buck halfway through making breakfast. Buck would turn around with a smile hand him a mug full to the brim with coffee and turn back to the stove.

He loved that Buck knew not say the two most hated words of the English language at this ungodly hour ("Good Morning") and simply existed with a sweet, happy energy in the same space as Eddie.

Eddie didn't notice the first time Buck handed him a mug full of coffee, that the mug had something to say but when he started noticing the mugs he was handed had meaning he'd go back to this moment and remember that this one said "Just be grateful I made it out of bed." To be fair Buck wasn't wrong.

In general, his and Christopher's morning were vastly different when Buck was present than the mornings with just the two of them. When it was just him and Christopher the energy is different, tired, fond but mostly stressed, to be able to make it through their morning routine and out the door in a fashionable timing.

With Buck, it felt like the pressure was off, the energy was happy, bubbly, the feeling of nothing but awesome things will happen that day. It allowed Eddie to relax, to be himself. To be a grump as Buck dubbed it, as he and Chris did their morning exercises while Eddie sat back with a mug in his hand and simply rolled his eyes as his kid (his flesh and blood) laughed so hard at his expanse that he simply fell forward unable to hold the position anymore. 

The first time he started to notice the mugs was a morning of waking up in Buck's apartment, they watched a movie until late that night, and by the time the movie ended Eddie didn't have the heart to move Christopher who fell asleep against Buck on the couch.

They maneuvered him to lie down on the couch and Buck went to get a pillow and blanket, they tucked him in comfortably on the couch then Buck tugged on his sleeve to join him upstairs, "You know I can just squeeze with him here."

Buck rolled his eyes "And have you complain for the next 24h of our shift about your poor old back? No thank you." He gestured Eddie to follow him, only to huff in exasperation when he saw his friend hesitate "We're both adults Diaz, besides you won't be the first to platonically share my bed and probably won't be the last, now move your ass."

Eddie fought the instinct to ask two consecutive questions at that moment. One to ask him just who else shared his bed? (Platonically of course.) Two, what made him think that sharing the bed is the problem? It was more the state of undress Buck tended to sleep in (shirtless, get your heads out of the gutter.) and Eddie's continued unabated desire to simply undress and map the rest of him.

He simply nodded and moved passed Buck up towards the stairs, as Buck made sure the lights were off and the apartment locked securely before following him to the bedroom.

When he woke up the next morning, it was to the smell of breakfast already in progress and the sounds of hushed talking and childish laughter drifted up to the loft. It was a Saturday, there was no rushing anywhere today. Eddie simply stretched Catlike in Buck's bed, and slowly got up and made his way to the bathroom.

Once done, he made his way downstairs, he kissed Christopher's curls as good morning greeting and nodded to Buck who handed him a mug with a soft smirk, he drank in silence enjoying the back and forward his son and friend had going on, something about whether or not elephants knew they were huge.

Later when they got up from breakfast and Eddie went to wash the cup he finally noticed the words on the mug that said, "Please go away, I'm introverting now." Eddie huffed a laugh before setting it on the rack to dry.

Eddie made it a point to notice the mugs ever since, at his house, he only had the one, but at Buck's apartment, the variety seemed endless. There was a "Fuck off, I mean, Morning", there was a "Good morning, go away." With a black sheep on it, there was the "Wake up, kick ass, be kind, repeat." There was also the "Morning Handsome." and its pair "Morning gorgeous."

There were the ones he knew he picked with Christopher like the Mufasa and Simba mug and "The dad fuel" mug, there was "Dad the myth, the legend" mug, also "The world's okayest dad." Which Buck thought was hilarious and later to make up for it Buck got him the "DILF" mug, but he used it only when Christopher wasn't staying over too.

After that DILF mug, which to this day makes him crack up, there was a change of atmosphere to the mugs. (Yes it is possible) There was that stupid Tea-Amo one he apparently had lying around, and thought it would be funny, when Eddie just frowned at him Buck cracked-up and explained how Chimney bought that to Maddie last Valentine's day and Buck saved him a night on the couch by getting him something else and the mug just sorta made it to his cupboard.

There was also the "'You are the Donkey to my Shrek" he got with Christopher after they watched Shrek, there was also "You are berry special to me" and his personal favorite "Don't you wish your coffee was hot like me."

The mug that beat all mugs though, was not a mug Buck gave him, but the one he gave Buck. Saturday, Buck met them at the park early in the morning, Christopher wanted to ride his skateboard and Buck agreed enthusiastically to join them. Once they got tired, they found a quiet spot under a big tree where Buck spread a blanket, and Eddie along with Christopher took out all the breakfast treats Buck made for today's picnic the night before.

Christopher squealed happily, when he spotted a box with his favorite cookies and hugged Buck happily as a thank you. Buck simply laughed happily and squeezed him back before urging him to sit back and eat if he ever wanted to get to those cookies.

Eddie gave a soft smile at the sight and mouthed thanks when Buck met his eyes over Chris' head, Buck simply smiled back and nodded. Breakfast done and everything sorted, Buck leaned against the tree with Christopher leaning against his chest as he opened the book they started to read together and continued from where they left off last time, meanwhile Eddie took a picture to post on Instagram and then took off for a run.

When he got back, they were playing I-Spy, a habit they adopted after the tsunami, Christopher is the one that started it, they were sitting in the park, just like now and Chris decided to challenge Buck in a game of I-Spy. Buck needed a few seconds to shake off that dreadful day before plastering a pleasant smile on his face, and play along, by the time the game ended that smile was radiating and the haunted look in his eyes was gone.

Christopher and Buck have that kind of effect on people, they are absolutely unaware of how instrumental they are in helping people shake off any and every bad energy, starting with a bad day and ending with freaking tsunamis. Eddie often contemplated where he'd have ended up if not for these two.

Around noon they packed up and headed home, one pleading look from Christopher was all it took for his friend to melt into a puddle like Olaf in Summer, (Yes Eddie was unwillingly cajoled by his kid's and so-called best friend's puppy-eyes into watching Frozen.) and Buck climbed into his jeep and followed them home. (The "you're so whipped" was answered by "Shut up." When he teased Buck about his inability to refuse Christopher anything.)

If Eddie was being fair, he wasn't completely innocent either, he loved having Buck with them, and yes he was very well aware that there was very little that Buck could or will refuse him too and like the bastard he is, he took full advantage of it as often as his conscience allowed. (All's fair and all that.)

Lunch was already ordered in the car on their way back, and Buck let them know that he's stopping by the grocery store to get some things so he can cook dinner. At this point Eddie knew better than to argue so he just said they'd meet him at home.

Buck indeed arrived thirty minutes later and started on dinner, he was making spinach Quiche. Once he started on the dough, Christopher let out a happy cry and immediately offered to help.

Buck guided Eddie to the nearest chair and pressed a mug to his hand, Eddie looked up at Buck, meeting his mischievous eyes "is this your way of telling me to stay out of your way?" Buck huffed a laugh "more like telling you to sit there and look pretty." Eddie rolled his eyes.

As Buck returned to the task at hand, Eddie examined the mug, it was new, he probably purchased it just now it said, "Beauty on the inside doesn't get you free drinks." Eddie laughed quietly meeting Buck's eyes over Christopher's head, Buck grinned back at him then returned to making the dough with Christopher.

Forty minutes later had the quiche ready for baking and entered into the oven, Eddie grabbed a couple of beers before heading into the living room with Buck and Christopher, Chris hanging upside down with Buck holding his legs up in the air squealing in joy.

Buck lowered him carefully to the couch before tickling him until he sat up so they could all sit, Eddie handed a beer to Buck when the doorbell rang "Sit down, I'll get it" he told the younger man and went to get their food. 

They ate while watching a Disney movie that Christopher picked Eddie was always amused at how Buck knew all the lines by heart and could recite them from memory whenever they watched them. It was, as he learned, a small side effect of having spent so much time with Christopher during his recovery time from the Firetruck explosion. Terrible as it's been, it also had a silver lining, his kid was happy and felt safe with 'his Buck' and for Eddie that meant the world.

A short time into the movie Buck got up to check on the quiche, Eddie followed him with his eyes, definitely checking him out and holding onto the side of the couch a little too tightly to prevent him from following Buck and finally taking that step he's been holding off on for what seems like forever now. Buck has pretty much gave all possible signs, all that's left for him was to get up to a sign on the freeway and call out to be seen Lola style.

And Eddie was ready, the only reason he's holding on for dear life onto this poor couch arm is that his son is in the house and more importantly awake and can't under any circumstances afford to send Christopher for therapy for the rest of his days should he walk in on them going at each other in the kitchen.

A few minutes later Buck was walking out of the kitchen with a knowing smile and offered him a bottle of water, before announcing that the quiche is ready and they now have dinner ready for when the time comes.

Once the movie was over, Buck decided to announce naptime and rose to head for the guest room, Christopher agreed with a sleepy nod and let Buck carry him to his room for a nap of his own. Eddie tidied up a bit before turning in himself.

He tossed and turned until he had enough, he got up and made his way through the quiet house. He opened the door to the guest room and peeked inside, "Eddie?" Buck's quiet voice called out from under the covers.

"Yeah…" Eddie sighed.

"You okay?" Buck asked, and Eddie could see him move and turning fully to him in the dimly lit room.

Eddie got in and closed the door behind him, "I seem to have this problem…," he said.

Buck stayed quiet letting him gather his words "I can't sleep properly by myself anymore." Eddie continued approaching the bed.

Buck huffed a fond laugh and threw back the covers, "Well come on in then, naptime is slipping away."

"Worst pun ever." Eddie shook his head, as he entered the bed and settled next to Buck.

"Wasn't intentional." Buck retorted and moved closer to Eddie, laying his cheek on the right side of his chest. "Think you can sleep now?" He asked. Eddie slipped an arm around Buck's waist and brought him closer humming contentedly "I think so." He answered before finally falling asleep.

Around 17:30, Buck and Eddie agreed it was time to get up and wake Christopher so he can sleep at night, they had a fort building competition (Buck won), a Lego building competition (Eddie won) and racecar driving in the Xbox (Christopher demolished both of them it was not pretty.)

A couple of hours later they sat for dinner, then commenced to some more video games, followed by a Disney movie. When the credit titles finally rolled up both Buck and Chris were out like a light in a very sweet display that featured Buck leaning against the side of the couch and Christopher cuddled into his side with Buck's hand holding him securely in place.

Eddie couldn't help but take a picture before laying a gentle hand on Buck's shoulder to alert him of his presence, he learned from past experience to never try and take Christopher from a sleeping Buck. His friend's instincts are scary good and his protective instincts even scarier, which of course made Eddie, love the younger man even more he thought with a sappy smile.

Buck's eyes opened as soon as Eddie's hand landed on his shoulder, Eddie smiled softly down at him "I'll take Christopher." He said quietly. Buck nodded and relinquished his hold on Chris, "Go to the bedroom," he instructed quietly, "I'll lock up and join you." Buck studied his features for a few seconds before nodding tiredly and complying.

Eddie gently laid Christopher in his bed and tucked him in, kissed him goodnight and turned on the nightlight before walking out of the room quietly to do a last check around the house making sure everything's closed and locked.

When he entered the master bedroom, Buck was already in bed, and for the first time since they started sleeping in the same bed, his shirt was off. Eddie changed into his pajama pants forgoing the shirt too, and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Finally done with his bedtime routine Eddie slipped under the cover next to a sleeping Buck, he rolled onto his side to lay his head on Buck's bare shoulder. He pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek before falling asleep himself.

The next morning Eddie resolved to get up before Buck, he left him still tucked in bed looking younger than his 28 year, face smooth and devoid of any frown or laugh line. Eddie planted a kiss to his forehead before leaving the room.

He turned on the coffee machine and placed two mugs next to it, one of those mugs has never been seen in this house yet, and Eddie hoped it'll make a regular appearance from here on out. Coffee ready and cookies placed on a plate Eddie carried everything on a tray back into the bedroom.

Buck's eyes met his sleepily when he walked in, spotting the tray Eddie was carrying the younger man sat up and leaned against the headboard "Hi." He greeted quietly, "Hey yourself" Eddie replied with a smile as he set the tray next to Buck. "Here," he handed Buck a mug and took his own savoring the scent of morning coffee.

"Thanks, to what do I owe this coffee and cookies in bed?" Buck asked with a teasing smile as he inspected the mug "Hey this one is new." He remarked with interest.

"Yep, got it a few days ago, waited for the right time to break it out." Eddie confirmed with a smirk, but the look in his eyes when he met Buck's was soft.

"I followed my heart and it led me to you." Buck read the inscription aloud "Trying to tell me something Diaz?" he asked a shy smile adorning his face, eyes still firmly attached to the inscription on the mug.

"Trying?" Eddie asked teasingly, "I just did."

"Technically the mug did." Buck shot back meeting Eddie's eyes with a mischievous smile.

Eddie laid his mug down on the nightstand and moved closer his lips now close, so close, to Buck's, who's eyes looked into his unwaveringly "I followed my heart and it led me to you." He repeated, voice quiet with a rasp that made the other man shiver and lean in closer prompting Eddie to close the distance and kiss Buck, sweet and warm and languid.

When they pulled away, they were smiling happily and Buck pecked Eddie's lips one more time before leaning back and inviting Eddie to climb the bed and sit with his back leaning on Buck's chest. Eddie smiled when Buck nuzzled the side of his throat affectionately "Best mug ever." He whispered adoringly.

"Yeah?" Eddie asked with a smile.

Buck nodded with a hum. There was a moment of contented silence before Eddie asked

"I bet you we can beat that."

"You're on." Buck huffed a laugh.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes made are mine, and mine alone. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed reading, I sure had fun writing it.
> 
> Please comment, us writers live for this things ;)


End file.
